Wireless communication services, such as voice over long term evolution (VoLTE), continue to increase in popularity. Mobile user devices access these services via a cellular network. A mobile device connects to the cellular network via a base station, such as an evolved Node B (eNB), when the mobile device is within a geographic area associated with the base station. A mobility management entity (MME) stores a context for the mobile device when the mobile device attaches to the cellular network via the base station. The context includes information about the mobile device and information about how the mobile device is connected to the cellular network (e.g., via which base station). The MME can use the context to allow the mobile device to, for example, receive traffic associated with one of the wireless communication services, via the cellular network. Currently, only one MME stores context for a single mobile device at one time. Therefore, when the one MME fails, no other MME stores context for the mobile device. As a result, the mobile device cannot receive any new traffic until the mobile device reattaches to the cellular network, which can take a considerable amount of time (e.g., up to 30 minutes).